Horseradish
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: Their love was like Horseradish [spoilers]


Their love was like Horseradish, he realized. So bitter, but it seemed like it saved you, even if it was temporarily. He looked at her picture, tracing her features with his thumb. A tear slipped out, he wiped it away quickly, looking around nervously. He wasn't this emotional usually; he didn't know what had come over him. He missed her so much. They had been so in love.

_Flashback_

_He sat at a table, waiting for her impatiently. Weren't noble people supposed to be early? Not that she was ever noble when they were together, but right now they weren't technically together. He couldn't really complain, he had been late and left her waiting on more than one occasion, but he did wish she would hurry up, she was late by… He checked his watch…Had it really been only three minutes? He heard the door jingle as somebody entered. He looked over at her, she was looking around, fidgeting, did she really think he would leave just because she was a few minutes late? He waved her over, she saw him, and her face lit up. She walked over and sat down._

"_Hello." She said cheerfully._

"_Hello." He said very softly._

_They sat in silence. He took her hand in his, lifted it up and kissed it softly. After a few minutes of peace, he ordered them a root beer float._

_She smiled at him. "My favorite." _

"_I know." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze._

_She began to trace something on the table with her finger, over and over._

"_What is it?" he asked._

_She moved her hand and showed him. It was a heart, in it was carved, _Lemony+ Beatrice, forever. _She sighed. "I don't understand, I knew they used to come here, but carving in furniture? Such a villainous act"_

"_Is it really that bad? It's not like they murdered something, or stole anything, just declared their love for all to see." He hoped she wouldn't draw attention to the fact that he had done said deeds on numerous occasions._

"_I suppose not" she admitted. _

_He sighed with relief and smiled at her. "You are adorable."_

_She kicked him lightly under the table. "It is sad though." She said. "Look at how they ended up, both broken hearted, Lemony loved her so much more than she ever loved him." She sighed again. "But you can't really blame her."_

"_Can't really blame her?" he looked very surprised. "She broke his heart, shattered in two."_

"_She did what was right by her." She said sternly, making it very clear that that was the end of the subject. She took a sip of root beer float,_

"_Maybe we should add our names." He said casually._

_She looked around nervously. "Vandalism."_

"_Vandalism in the name of love is forgivable" He said slyly._

_She looked extremely nervous now. "O.K., I suppose so."_

_He took a knife out and carved a heart, writing inside it: _Olaf and Kit, for now. _"We don't want to jinx it." He explained._

_Kit smiled sadly. "I think it is a bad omen to write it next to a couple who died broken hearted."_

_Olaf looked at her in an odd way. "I suppose, let's get out of here." He said, still looking at her strangely. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shop. She followed willingly, giggling and his antics._

_End Flashback_

Olaf sighed. He didn't know how he could have believed it would last. It was like horseradish. It would seem to save you, but only temporarily, just give you a false sense of security, then throw you back into this terrible world, where you will have to face terrible things and learn secrets so horrid that you would have been better to perish in the first place. It was his fault really. He knew she could never really accept that he was a villain. He loved her as a volunteer, but he knew Kit always told herself they were trying to end the Schism, or at least believed he would turn good. He was the one who pushed it too far.

_Flashback_

_Olaf was late this time. He hoped Kit wouldn't be mad, but his train was late, and he only really had time for one night, he had to track down the orphans again. He walked into the motel room they had rented, the soda shop was no longer safe, and saw Kit crying on the bed._

"_Kit dear, what is the matter." _

_She turned, and he saw anger on her face, absolute loathing, for him. "Fuck you." She said._

"_What?" he said, genuinely clueless._

"_WHAT?" she screamed. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT! You fucking killed my brother! That's what." She was sobbing now._

"_I thought- I-I thought we would keep our volunteer and villain lives separate from our love!" He said. He knew it was a lame excuse._

"_YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"_

"_Well technically…"_

"_SHUT UP!" she screamed. "I don't even know why I thought I could…Oh god, I was such and idiot, you are a vile, evil, insensitive…_

_Olaf looked angry now. "DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT HOW I AM SO EVIL." Though I am, He thought to himself. "You volunteers and your fake do good sayings, you aren't as innocent as you make yourself out to be. I remember an incident with poison darts that wasn't quite as happy and good as you think."_

_Kit looked surprised. For an instant all the anger was gone from her face, replaced with guilt. She looked down, and when she looked back up, her face was full of hate again. "It was necessary! And you know it." She said._

"_And so was killing Jacques."_

_She was even more enraged by hearing him say it. "What the fuck…"_

_He cut her off, pressing her against the wall and kissing her hard. It wasn't like the other kisses they had, when they made love it was always soft, Kit's way, noble and nice. This kiss was hard, and tainted with hate. He forced his tongue into her mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip. She cried out in surprise and pleasure. His hand worked its way up her shirt. He was rough, and unforgiving. She found she liked it, far more than she should. "I hate you." She muttered between kisses._

"_Well I love you." He said._

_Olaf woke up and Kit was gone. She left a note. On it was written in big words: _Fuck you. _Sentiments he hadn't needed to hear._

_End flashback_

He had just learned about Kit's baby, his baby. The baby he would never know, or raise. He supposed the baby would be noble and kind, probably would put out more fires then he could ever set, and believe somebody else was his father. Kit wouldn't want the baby to know who he really came from. He kissed the picture lightly and put it back into his pocket. He had to go yell at the orphans to row faster, he needed to get to land to find Kit, apologize, and maybe stop being a villain. Or maybe he would just find Kit.

A/N: Olaf is a little (or a lot) OOC. Please review.


End file.
